Liana Ascalia
Liana Ascalia, also known as Liana Quarzet while disguised in the United Planets, Lord Axcalion and Arcann Axcalion(her male disguise) and as her Seransai name Lady Sadanai was a Chrelytian Seransai Master and the main antagonist of the Twelve and their allies. Biography Early life Liana Ascalia was born long before 10,000 BC on Chrelytium. Like all Chrelytians, she chose her own name. The Chrelytians were already critically endangered at that point and she was one of the youngest Chrelytians of her time. Her parents did love her greatly, but were repulsed by her views. She was different than most other Chrelytians, not sharing their view that they were superior to all other species, instead advocating they return to their old ways as protectors of balance. She also believed that they should work to return balance to Realitea. She was shunned for this, and became delusioned with the Chrelytian society. Seeing no apparent solution, she fled the planet and travelled the galaxy for hundreds of years. Rise to power Discovery of the essence Eventually, Liana stranded on the world of Korraband, the ancient homeworld of the Serasai and the Seransai. She was amazed by the architecture, but disgusted by the many conflicts that had ravaged the planet. Liana walked across many ruins until she came about a mysterious source of power in the old Serasai Temple, which merged with her, against her own will. Not realizing it was a part of the essence of Sadanai, Liana continued to explore the planet. After a few days, Liana began experiencing symptoms of a split personality, sometimes erraticly ranting nonsensical things. After a week, the essence had near complete, though not complete, control of Liana. Liana's views of balance through peaceful cooperation were corrupted into achieving balance through any means necessary. Though Liana still managed to gain control of her body on some moments, she was aware the essence was manipulating her. However, the essence claimed it was not the source of evil in her, it claimed the evil that was already in her was just magnified, this was not true however. In some rare moments, Liana did agree with the essence. Training as a Seransai and ascension the Empress Liana was a powerful being and at some point before 10,000 BBC, she was instructed by the essence and Jain Kryzet in the ways of the Seransai. The ghost of the long dead Seransai taught her many abilties which she could use in the future. Joining the declining Seransai Empire, Liana quickly rose to the ranks and her powers grew stronger each day. Gaining a large cult on many planets under the her personal leadership, Liana became an influential figure in the Empire. Within a year, Liana was appointed a member of the Seransai High Council, which oversaw the daily governance of the Empire. This attracted the the interest of Emperor Ion Zavakon, who recognized her immense power. Inviting her to the Imperial Palace on Zvezda, he offered Liana the position of his right hand and said he would share "all this" with her, if she would kneel before him as recognition as her superior. Liana refused, saying she had waited a long time for the moment to happen. Zavakon attacked her and dueled with her and was surpised he had met his match. Liana managed to defeat the Emperor through her overwhelming magical abilities and he demanded death, as he said only the strongest should rule. After killing Zavakon, Liana proclaimed herself the new supreme leader of the Seransai Empire, the true and legitimate Empress. Few dared to oppose her rule, and Liana began planning her invasion of the United Planets. In 10,000 BBC, the Seransai invaded dozens of planets across the United Republic, surprising their leaders. Striking at the heart of the Senrasai Order, Liana invaded the planet of Nadast. After a long battle, the Senrasai were forced to flee after Liana began eradicating all life on the planet through a long ritual. Liana admitted defeat, although only a dozen Senrasai escaped the planet. Liana vanished therafter for unknown reasons and without her leadership, the Seransai fell apart and their empire slowly faded away after some decades. Personality Liana Ascalia was born as a Chrelytian, however, she did not share her fellow memberrs' view of superiority and purenesss and left Chrelytium after some hundred years. At some point before 10,000 BBC, Liana was possessed by the essence of Haladna Thanda and became the leader of the Seransai. Liana was consumed by Haladna's former essence and her nice and sweet personility was replaced by a pure evil one. However, neither of the two had full control of the body and the resulting view was that balance could only be created by one who was willing to do anything to restore it. After the Destruction of Nadast, Liana's good side regained control of her body and Thanda's former essence became dormant. At some point after 750 BBC, the essence awakened and fought with Liana over control of her body. After many years of planning, Liana became President of the United Planets and promised its people prosperity and happiness. She appeared as an intelligent, competent and friendly person to everyone, but her true plans were hidden to everyone but her closest allies. As President, Liana's former friendly side sometimes resurfaced and this led to the Republic actually being prosperous. The evil side of Liana was a calculating mind and was prepared for almost anything, she could be shocked however, such as when she discovered her former apprentice Kaat was still alive. Even to her enemies, Liana often spoke in a friendly, altough terrifying manner and remained calm until she was engaged in battle. Liana also remained calm in situations where others panicked, such as when it became apparent that the ship on which she was on was going to explode, she simply teleported away in a calm manner. In battle, Liana sometimes gloated or mocked her enemies. She did not hesitate to kill beings or torture them and was willing to do anything to succeed, as she was prepared to kill billions of beings to achieve her goal, she did however value powerful allies and became angry if they were hurt. Liana's good side was shown in the fact that she sometimes let her enemies get away even if she could have killed them. In the final battle of Chrelytium, Liana was willing to let the Twelve live if they gave up their goals, though it was unclear if this was of her liking for them or pure sadism. Liana could be angered by failure or reminding her of it. By the end of her rule, Liana had become mentally unstable and inane, blowing up Chrysalia in the process. In the final battle on Chrelytium, Liana was almost entirely controlled by her evil side and was almost able to destroy Realitea. When it became apparent that she was going to be defeated by The Twelve, Liana became extremely fearful in the face of death. After her purification, Liana begged for forgiveness from Caspian, The Twelve and all of Realitea. She said she could not demand forgivess, but she asked them to give her a chance to redeem herself. Kuvira stated that she was a dangerous criminal, who everyone else agreed with, who almost destroyed all of reality and Liana accepted whaterver punishment Realita saw fit. Only Noa objected to her immediate execution. However, President Sylvia Valorum acquitted Liana, stating that living with all the guilt of all the thing she had done would be more than enough punishment. Many people remained extremely hostile to Liana, and never accepted her. Ultimately, Liana found true happiness when balance was restored by The Twelve and she was reunited with Caspian. Liana was an extremely charismatic person, being able to convince trillions of people of her ideals and beliefs. Liana regarded krysalas as useless to her and claimed she had trascended their need. Liana could not be harmed by a krysala, but nevertheless crafted two white bladed krysala that she wore on a belt. Powers and abilities An incredibly strong Askarai, Liana Ascalia was extremely powerful, even for a Chrelytian. Being able to defeat three Senrasai Masters with little effort, and holding her own against six Masters simultaneously, she was one of the strongest Askarai and duelists in Realitea. Dueling skills Liana Ascalia was an extremely skilled and lethal duelist, having defeated Kuvira Laghima, Alissa Vitzana and Tigren Ralos. Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chrelytians Category:Seransai